Marylandball
English (de facto) |type = Non-Hispanic White American (41.6%) Hispanic American / Latino American of any ethnic origin (17%) African American (31.1%) Asian American (7.3%) Native American (0.2%) |capital = Annapolisball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Protestantismball Catholic Christian (Few) |friends = USAball Michigancube Floridaball Israelcube (Mostly) Georgiaball Massachusettsball (sometimes) |enemies = Delawareball CSAball Nazi Germanyball UKball (not really, but his culture stinks) Franceball (not really) Virginiaball (steals our jobs) Massachusettsball (Mostly) |likes = (Blue) Crabs, Crabcakes, Crab soup, sailing, Old Bay, States that can into Atlantic, Trains, Democrats, Yuppies |hates = Bay pollution, Delawareball,DelawareTrump supporters, States who can’t into Atlantic white supremacists, Baltimoreball. |predecessor = Province of Maryland (Province of the British Empire |intospace = Yes |bork = Crab Crab |food = Crabs, Smith Island Cake, Crab Cakes, Crab Soup, CAKE, Ledo's Pizza, UTZ chips, Tasteless Shake Shack burgers |status = Alive and well |notes = Just released Fallout 76. |reality = State of Marylandball |Börk = Crab crab |Food = Crabs and CAKE! }} Marylandball is a state of USAball. Marylandball likes dressing up as UKball or wearing big and poofy wigs while walking his poodle. Marylandball also likes to occasionally wear a crab hat on his head, and is often found carrying a bottle of old bay spice. He’s a victim of gerrymandering and has some of the weirdest looking congressional districts in the east coast. Marylandball has a passion for rock music and folk art. He’s also where "The Star Spangled Banner" (the U.S. national anthem) was written. Marylandball is one of the states with the highest number of 8balls, these 8balls are descendants of slaves that came from from countryballs like Angolaball, Congoball, Guineaball, Democratic Republic of Congoball, Togoball, Nigeriaball, Senegalball, Gambiaball, Beninball, Cameroonball, Ivory Coastball, Ghanaball, etc. His flag is the worst (best) one in the world like just look at it History Marylandball was a 3ball adopted by USAball. He ratified the Constitution on April 28, 1788, becoming the seventh state to ratify it. In 1861, CSAball asked Marylandball to leave USAball and join him; Marylandball said no. Now of having 8ball overload. Trivia Marylandball has a cityball, Manchester (Carroll County), who has the distinction of being perhaps the only cityball whose reality state has a "donut hole" in its clay. One of Marylandball's other cityballs, Westminster, is held to serve the residence of one of the largest pipe organs in the Baltimore-Washington metropolitan area. They have not voted Republican since 1988. Marylandball's reality state is the birthplace of the poet who wrote the national anthem of USAball. (Frederick Countyball swears that having everything to do with the poem of "The Defense of Fort McHenry", which provides the lyrics of the song, has nothing to do with why it wants to split from Marylandball along with some other countyballs and form a 51st stateball). Marylandball's biggest counties are MoCoball, P.G. Countyball, and HoCoBall. Relationships * USball - My father who established me to have sea, thanks dad. Bring me CRAB! * Michigancube - He’s my very own Rubix Cube. * UKball - Get your disgusting culture away from me, grandpa! * Franceball - Nah! She’s not my rival, well, just twice, most likely an ally! Just PLEASE stop waving that shitty blank flag of yours! * Virginiaball - She borrows my stuff AND FORGETS TO RETURN IT. Besides that very good sister. * OhioRawr - He doesn’t let me put a crab hat on him when I take him for walkies. * Floridaball - Amazing friend, but with weird shape tho. He can into Atlantic! * Liberiaball - Its cool you have a county named after me, but please change the flag! It’s worse than mine! * West Virginiaball - Dirtbike BMX partner. A good friend and has some really good artisan soaps and rootbeer. * Georgiaball (state) - Best friend! He can also go into Atlantic, loves my crabs! Let me annex Delawareball, please? * Massachusettsball - Very annoying person, always brags about his “football teams”, god I hate this guy! * Pennsylvaniaball - Bro to the north. He has very bad roads. STOP DUMPING STUFF INTO OUR BAY! * DCball - My son! Don't listen to him. * New Yorkball - He helps me with tourism and getting people to visit my clay. * Israelcube - I let him visit once. Now there are Jews everywhere. * Delawareball - He may be very tiny, but he really bothers me. Keep your little gangs in your state buddy. Or I’ll annex you! * Protesters - Stop taking down my statues! * Afghanistanball - Stop sending us heroin! We don’t need any more junkies around the streets! * Russiaball From what my dad told me, I'm not a big fan of you at all. Like he says, we have our eyes on you. Major Cityballs * Annapolisball (Maryland) My favorite son! I did make him my capital for a reason. He has a sailing fetish tho. * Baltimoreball Where to begin. This is my most edgy son. Always doing drugs, causing crime, and burning himself to the ground. Please fix yourself Baltimore! * Ocean Cityball (Maryland) Not my proudest son. He can into Atlantic but is not as great as other coastal towns. * Cumberlandball (Maryland) All the way out in the Appalachians. Used to be okay but is now a mess. Big hillbilly as well. * DCball MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!! *Accidentball (Maryland) The name explains it all. * * How to draw Drawing Marylandball is a pain: # Divide the basic circle shape into quarters # Color the up-left one and the down-right one of this yellow # Divide the other quarters in littler quarters # Color them (from up-left, clockwise) of white, red, white and red # Draw a pattee cross on these big quarters countercoloring # Divide the yellow quarters into six vertical lines (yellow and black) # Draw a diagonal (from up-left to right-down) line countercoloring # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery USA Coast - MAP COMPETITION.png Great Murican Cookin Show1.png qY2FAni.jpg DC2.png 4i5rfesain311.png zh:馬里蘭球 Category:North America Category:USAball Category:Stateballs Category:Protestant Category:America Category:Catholic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:Marylandball Category:Red Yellow Black White Category:Atlantic Ocean